


Troy and Abed in the Morning, Episode 0210, Air Date: March 7, 2011

by merryghoul



Category: Community
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie decides to participate in a hypnotism experiment that goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troy and Abed in the Morning, Episode 0210, Air Date: March 7, 2011

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic prompt: Community, Annie and Troy and Abed (or Annie/Troy/Abed), she takes a study break to help them with one of their new projects

“And welcome back to _Troy and Abed_ in the Morning. This is Troy—“

“Hey!”

“I’m Abed, and we have with us today Annie Edison, who has taken a break from being the only person studying for Professor Duncan’s anthropology class to serve as a willing participant for our hypnotism experiment.”

“Thank you, Abed.” Annie smiled.

“So, Troy, you’ve made a hypnosis machine to try out for today’s show. How are you going to use it?”

Troy walked over to a wheel in front of the stools used for _Troy and Abed in the Morning,_ covered with a black and white spiral, attached to a handle. It was sitting on another stool. “Yes, Abed, I have made a hypnosis machine. I will hypnotize Annie with it and she will lose her inhibitions and do something totally crazy.”

“Thanks, Troy. Are you ready, Annie?”

“I’m ready, Abed.”

“Start the machine.”

Troy spun the hypnosis machine. The spiral rotated. Annie looked into the machine and gazed into the spiral.

“You are…getting sleepier and sleepier.”

Annie nodded off and eventually fell asleep in her stool. Abed had to stand up and restrain Annie in her stool.

“Okay. When you wake up, you will be wilder than you’ve ever been before in your life.”

“How are you going to wake her up, Troy?”

Troy paused. “I guess I’ll snap my fingers. Annie, when I snap my fingers, you will wake up and be wilder than you’ve ever been before in your life. One…two…three.”

Troy snapped his fingers. Annie woke up. She sat back in her stool as if nothing happened. Abed sat back in his stool.

“Troy, I don’t think your experiment is work”—

Annie sprung from the chair. She tore off her cardigan. His cardigan followed hers to the floor of the study room. Annie kissed Abed. The kiss lead up to a one-sided French kiss, as Abed, bewildered by “wild” Annie, felt Annie’s tongue slide inside his mouth. As Annie started kissing his neck, he looked at Troy and said “Troy, I think your hypnosis machine worked a bit too well.”

Troy was walking around behind the hypnosis machine, flailing his arms in the air. “What do I do, Abed? I don’t know how to stop it!”

Annie had taken Abed’s shirt off, leaving him topless “on the air.” “Tell her to go back to sleep. Count to three and snap your fingers and she’ll probably fall asleep.”

“Okay. Annie, on the count of three, when I snap my fingers, you will fall back into a deep sleep. One…two…three.”

Troy snapped his fingers. Annie did not go to sleep; she was slowly kissing Abed’s chest.

“Abed, that didn’t work. What do we do now?”

“We cut to commercial before Annie’s antics get us kicked off the air.” Abed turned to the nonexistent camera filming _Troy and Abed in the Morning._ Troy quickly closed the blinds of the study room, blocking out the fans of the morning show from seeing the action on set. “We have to take a commercial break because of some technical difficulties. We’ll be right back.”

***

Troy and Abed were sitting in their usual stools. Abed had his cardigan back on. His shirt was covering his crotch. Annie was also back in her stool with her cardigan back on, albeit tied up with a white rope.

“And we’re back with more _Troy and Abed in the Morning._ I’m Abed, this is Troy, and this is Annie Edison. Currently we’re looking for a professional hypnotist in or near the Greendale area that is willing to get our friend Annie out of her trance. Please call 303-555-TAIM. That’s 303-555-8246. Up next we have some entertainment from Vicki Jenkins.”

The nonexistent camera stopped recording. Annie licked her lips at Abed.

“When she comes to,” Abed said to Troy, “tell her we made her act like Annie’s Boobs and we had to restrain her before she could trash the set. Cool? Cool.”

Abed and Troy did their secret handshake.


End file.
